1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electronic suspension control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic suspension control apparatus that includes a height adjustment function and a lockout function.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. In the past, most bicycles had rigid frames which typically transmitted the shocks resulting from rough riding surfaces directly to the rider. In other words, most bicycles were not provided with any front or rear suspension. Recently, bicycles, especially mountain bikes (MTB) and all terrain bikes (ATB), have been outfitted with front and/or rear suspension assemblies to absorb the shocks transmitted to the rider when riding on a rough road.
On most mountain bicycles, the front fork contains a set of shock absorbers. The shock absorber usually includes a spring and a damper or dashpot. The spring can be implemented with a steel or titanium coil, an elastomer, or even compressed air. The damper is usually implemented by forcing oil to pass through one or more small openings or shim stacks. On some bicycles, the spring, the damper, or both may be adjusted for rider weight, riding style, terrain, or any combination of these or other factors. Also, the two components are sometimes separated with the spring mechanism being in one leg and the damper being in the other leg. In these bicycles with front suspension forks, it is sometimes desirable to be able to adjust the suspension stroke, adjust the spring rate of the spring mechanism, adjust a damping force, and/or lockout the suspension, as needed and/or desired. Thus, there have been proposals to provide suspensions that include adjustors for adjusting the suspension stroke and/or the spring rate of the spring mechanism.
On example of a bicycle suspension that has a suspension stroke (height) adjustment and a suspension lockout is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,222. In this patent, the bicycle suspension is provided with two independent operating members, which control the suspension stroke (height) adjustment and the suspension lockout, respectively. In this patent, the operating members are manually operated. Motor driven actuators are also used for controlling a suspension stroke (height) adjustment and a suspension lockout as disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0255768. In either case, when the suspension is locked out and the rider wants to change the height of suspension, the rider must first operate a first operating member or motor driven actuator for unlocking suspension, and then the rider has to operate a second operating member or motor driven actuator for adjusting the stroke (height). Finally, the rider then has to operate the first operating member again for locking out suspension.